


Part 3: The Powerful

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [3]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (I’m so bored and decided to do another of the Percy Jackson Parts… and I chose to do Percy and Jason. I’m looking forward to doing this one as they are so cute: nerdy glasses, blonde hair, Roman Jason and geeky humor, dark hair, Greek Percy. Perfect match. I don’t know. I think it’ll be cute. This Part will be set in “The Mark of Athena” from the ‘Heroes of Olympus’ series. This Part will be in Jason’s POV. Like always, leave a comment on any suggestions for this series or new ones and I might do them… Anyways, I’ll give credit for any ideas I use from you guys and gals. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Kudos: 10





	Part 3: The Powerful

I woke up to the morning announcement from Leo. He said we wouldn’t be landing on the ground until tomorrow night. That was about 48 hours away. I thought about what to do: feed the Pegasi, fly around and scout out areas, practice swords fighting in the combat range. I couldn’t decide yet. I got dressed and head out to the deck. Leo was at the controls, working on fixing them from our last attack by some angry wind spirits. No one else was up there but Percy. He was standing at the railing, looking at the clouds below us. No doubt was he thinking about the waves. I walked over and joined him. I leaned against the railing, feeling the breeze brush up against my face. “Sea salt breeze,” Percy said. “It helps clear my mind. I love the ocean.” I smiled. “Being in the sky helps me relax. This is my domain. It helps take things off my mind.” He chuckled. “Sadly, I can’t fly much. Zeus usually would blast me out of the sky for just being in his domain… that’s why I’m standing here. The sea breeze is helping me calm down from the paranoia that Zeus could kill me at any second.” He started to shake, and I grabbed his hand. He stopped and smiled. “Thanks. It’s nice to know I still have a friend that can help me calm down if the ocean doesn’t…”  
“Don’t mention it,” I replied. We just stood there for a while longer, until Leo went downstairs. I was about to follow him when Percy grabbed my arm. “Hey… Jason?” I looked at him. “Yeah?”  
“I don’t know what to do. I’m scared because I don’t want this mission to fail. I want to be able to feel safe, but I don’t know how to when your dad has a grudge on me.” I smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You know I’m here for you. Ask me anything, and I’ll make you feel better.” He laughed. “Anything?”  
“Anything…” I could see the little gears inside his head turning. “Well… what about if you and I go to your room and… you know…” I smiled because I knew what he was asking. “Percy… are you sure?” He nodded. “It might calm me down knowing that I’d be fucking with the son of Zeus…” I nodded and lifted his chin up. “Whatever you think will make you feel better, I’m all down to help.” I placed a kiss on his lips. Then, I took his hand and pulled him after me towards my room.

I opened the door and Percy stepped in. The button next to the door beeped, asking me if I wanted privacy (soundproof walls, do not disturb stuff, things like that), or if I wanted a regular room anyone can come into. I obviously chose the first option. The room shuttered as all the panes slid close, forming a soundproof room. Percy looked at me. “So… this thing will keep all the noise out?” I nodded. He smiled, then came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, then whispered in my ear, “To be honest, I’ve had a crush on you since day one…” I blushed. I was gay, but I never knew Percy would tell me that. I started to get a boner. He gave me a long kiss and slowly started removing my shirt. He got it off and he started kissing my neck. He got down to my pecs and slowly started licking them. His tongue was warm and slippery. He worked his way down to my pants and slowly undid the zipper, then slid it off. He looked at the bulge in my boxers and slowly slipped them off. My cock slumped out, dangling in between my legs. Percy lifted it up and stuck his tongue out. Then, he set the tip of my cock on his tongue and let it slide in. He slowly started sucking it until I grabbed his hair and forced him to suck faster. Eventually, I got to the point that I was jamming it in all the way, and I could see it going down his throat. He moaned in pleasure the whole time.  
Finally, I pushed it in the whole way and stuck it in there till he gave me the sign. I pulled out slowly and Percy gasped for air. He smiled and looked at me, breathing heavily. He stood up and kissed me again. Then, he turned around and I slipped my dick into his ass… slowly. I turned his head enough so I could keep kissing his warm, gentle, soft lips. His lips were my favorite part about him. I shoved my dick in and out of him until eventually I was drilling him so hard, my balls were slapping his ass checks. He yelled, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” As I kept breeding him. He was moaning so loud, I felt glad I had turned on Privacy Mode. Percy panted and I fucked him. Finally, I yelled as a stream of my hot cum filled his ass. I slowly pulled my cock out and saw a pool rush out of his ass onto the ground. We fell onto the bed and kissed for a long time. I though Percy had fallen asleep, so I whispered into his ear, “I love you…” he smiled and whispered back, “I love you too.” That’s when I passed out.   
I woke up to Percy standing over me. “Come on, babe. Leo found a sea monster… and sadly, it’s attacking the boat.” I smiled, stood up, got dressed, kissed Percy one more time, then went out of the room to fix Leo’s mistake for the third time this week.

**Author's Note:**

> (So… great part? I sorta just let my imagination carry me away while writing this part. I hope some people might have liked it. Funny thing is, I finished this within an hour. So… I got two parts done in one day. I can’t wait to post these… I’ll work on another tomorrow. For now, I’m tired. I’m gonna take a nap, then work on more tomorrow morning. Night!)


End file.
